


Human Body Pillow

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shuffled downstairs to find Stiles straightening up with Friends on quietly in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Body Pillow

Waking up in Stiles’ bed wasn’t anything new for Derek. Too often he wound up back at the Stilinski household after a fight, usually with Stiles hovering around and berating him for being an idiot while he cleaned all of the blood off of Derek’s skin, even if it wasn’t really necessary. Even when Stiles was at college two hours away, he still went there, because the sheriff was almost as well-versed in injuries caused by mythological creatures as Stiles was by now. 

Usually though, if Stiles was there, he was crashed out somewhere in the room, either in the chair at the desk or the floor in a pile of blankets next to the bed. A few times Derek had woken up to Stiles lying next to him under the covers, and once they’d been so tangled together that he couldn’t extricate himself without waking Stiles too, who, other than a jump in his heartbeat, didn’t freak out the way Derek expected. Instead he quietly tossed Derek a shirt and offered something for breakfast.

But Stiles wasn’t here now, and as much as Derek just wanted to burrow back under the comforter and breathe in Stiles, he figured he should probably get up and find the man himself. Especially because he hadn’t actually been in any type of pain when he’d arrived here last night. He’d shown up because he had nothing else to do and Stiles was home on break. He wasn’t sure if that was a thing in their relationship, but if it wasn’t before, maybe it was now. 

Stiles was downstairs in the living room, the TV playing an old episode of Friends in the background while he straightened up a bit. “Hey,” Derek said. It came out raspier than he’d intended it to, but Stiles smiled a bit.

“Dad left breakfast,” he told Derek, gesturing toward the kitchen. “Tacos, if you’re okay with that.”

Derek nodded sleepily, shuffling into the kitchen and rummaging through the bag left on the counter. He grabbed two and settled on the couch in the living room, watching Stiles dust down a few things on the bookshelf. “C’mere,” he muttered. When Stiles got close enough, Derek grabbed his arm and tucked him into his side, throwing a blanket over the two of them and turning the TV up a little. They watched Phoebe talk with her sister’s stalker for a few minutes and Derek waited patiently for Stiles’ heartbeat to go back to normal (it had picked up imperceptibly upon becoming part of a cuddle session with Derek). When it didn’t, Derek rested his cheek in Stiles’ hair, murmuring, “Calm down.” He was drifting back to sleep.

“I’ve—I’ve got an essay I need to write today,” Stiles answered, voice just a little higher than normal.

“Later,” Derek mumbled, eyes closing as he tugged Stiles around so that he was half in Derek’s lap. “It’s naptime.”

“You just woke up.” Stiles laughed softly, vibrating against Derek’s chest.

He pointedly drew the blanket up to Stiles’ chin without looking, and Stiles relaxed back into him. The click of a camera shutter made him open one eye for a second to see Stiles examining a picture he had taken of the two of them. “I need proof,” Stiles explained without looking at him. “Derek likes to snuggle.”

“Just with you.” Derek tilted his head to drop a kiss onto Stiles’ head, but apparently he’d turned at the same time and they kissed slowly instead. Stiles placed a careful kiss on his cheek when Derek pulled away enough to curl back up into a comfortable position. 

“So is now a good time to tell you I kind of like you?” Stiles whispered into his neck.

Derek growled softly in his chest as he fell asleep, Stiles’ heartbeat finally slowing down to something steady.


End file.
